


The Real End Comes with Something New

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Strap-Ons, Treat, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All apocalypses require drastic changes.





	The Real End Comes with Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCeleste/gifts).



> Apologies for any SPAG mistakes.

 

Life after the dead rose ran purely on luck, Adriana thought. Any sort of skill helped in surviving, in dodging bites and scratches, in outrunning the Dead's ungodly speeds. Weapons helped as well, but there was only so much one could do with their strength and brains and resources when they encountered a moment that accepted nothing but failure.

Surrender seemed like an easy option in that moment. The dead were a few feet away, devouring someone whom Adriana knew only by name and sound of genuine laughter.

She could stand now and get their attention, they would still be hungry for flesh.

But Riley's screams still rang in her ears, were still resonating off the walls of the abandoned diner as though they couldn't leave either. It felt like they were trapped within these walls, close to their owner, and if Adriana didn't move right now, so she would be.

Adriana couldn't decide, everything in her trembled when she needed to stay still. The Sun was already setting and home was far away, she couldn't go back to her camp with the moon being her only companion. It would be suicide.

Staying in the diner, right where she was hiding behind a fallen table, with her comrade a short distance away would break her, suffocate her.

With that, Adriana was left with the one option she didn't want to consider; seeking shelter in the nearby camps.

Her body moved before she could decide on which one to go to, not that there were many to choose from. But she finally moved, and she's dead quiet in her steps. The irony didn't escape her as she begged for her luck to not run out.

 

Adriana had done it before, fucking her way into safety. To get food or medicine. It had been a long time since the world as she knew it ended, or at least it felt that way that a supply run made of two was the norm, so doing it again should not feel weird.

And it didn't, it was unsettling. She wasn't familiar with the survivors from the Subway camp. She did know that they have rules and they're strict about them, so strict that they would kill one of their own if they broke the rules.

She heard rumors about them, too, about the horrors they do to strangers passing by uninvited, but her own camp had the same rumors. More or less.

In the fallen world, bad reputations served as a protection, so all Adriana could hope for was that this camp simply went a little over the top with their protection measures.

  
There were three guards in the stairwell of the 12th Street entrance. The woman who let her in had a rifle, and didn't let her pass through the second gate that was built to block the rest of the path. The other two guards were sitting at the makeshift table: one asleep with his mouth hung open, and the other was immersed in the book in her hands. A small flashlight served as a lamp for them.

"For how long?" The guard asked with a stern voice, gaze fixed on Adriana.

"J-Just for tonight."

"What got you here?"

Adriana wanted to tell her what happened, if only to let some of the weight off her shoulder. Talking about traumas helped, right? But as the guard inspected her weapons, Adriana saw nothing in the her eyes that suggested she would get any comfort from talking.

"I got separated from my group, and I couldn't catch up with them with the Dead swamping the bridge. I'm-I'm from the Campus."

The guard put her weapons aside.

"Yeah, that's their favorite spot during the night," she said. "Price is either everything of value you have, or sex. You can retrieve your weapons when you leave." The guard informed her. She almost sounded professional if what she just said didn't make Adriana's stomach twist with all sort of conflicting emotions.

When a heavy silence lingered, Adriana met the guard's eyes.

 _She's waiting for her answer._ Adriana hurriedly gave one. "I don't have anything to give."

Adriana lowered her head, strands of brown hair falling to cover her face. Riley had the bag of food they found.

"Sex it is, then. Hands on the wall, legs apart." The guard instructed with a nod from her head.

Adriana shuddered, and she kept shuddering faintly because of how evident the indifference was on the guard's face. Because of the undercurrent of boredom in her attitude.

Everyone she had fucked to get something in return would not shut up about it, but this one looked like she's doing a chore. Unless she wasn't the one Adriana would be paying.

It was strange, nonetheless, unnerving.

The guard's hands were rough when she adjusted Adriana's posture, her hands were like big clutches when she searched her for weapons. After that, she searched Adriana thoroughly with precise grasps at her arms, at her abdomen then at her legs.

Adriana had only a hammer and a pocket knife, which she already gave. And before she could remind the guard of exactly that, the guard's touch slowed, became full of intent that its purpose couldn't escape Adriana.

Adriana prevented her whimper from spilling, she didn't cry and tears didn't even gather in her eyes despite how weak she felt.

The guard cupped her buttock with one hand, and extended the other to knead her breast through her worn t-shirt.

"You're obvious, you know?" The guard said normally. "Your fear shows, your weakness shows, how the hell did you get this far like this?"

 _Luck_ , Adriana wanted to say as the guard pressed herself into her, but she wanted to explain. She wasn't usually like this, but she had just witness, again, how brutal the Dead could be and she was still horrified of that, of having that scene of ripped flesh and whimpering Riley carved in her mind until the end of her days.

The guard's armor - made of rough materials - poked at Adriana. She didn't seem to be expecting an answer from Adriana, she moved her hand into Adriana's shirt and groaned, squeezing Adriana's breast.

"Fuck, it's been a while since I touched some boobs. Lucky me I got the patrol tonight," she said, burying her face in Adriana's neck.

Uncontrollably, Adriana moved away from her approach, but the guard pinned her to the wall. "Come on now, you get to be safe and away from those things, I get you. That's the deal." The guard's wanton lust easily showed in the way she humped Adriana's ass, mashing any flesh she could reach with her hands. "And I don't want a dead bitch, got it? It's no fun with you being stone-cold." She moved away and pulled Adriana with her. "Let's get inside."

The other female guard finally spoke, Adriana almost flinched from her voice. "Don't let the boss see you." She said, eyes remaining fixed on the book.

"Yeah, yeah." The guard answered, her hand was an unbudging clutch on Adriana's arm. "Wait ten minutes before calling them."

Adriana didn't realize what the guard could be meaning.

 

The guard took her to something that looked like a room, except it wasn't. It was a portion of the sidewalk made into a room. There was a mattress, a chair and a table. And robes. None of them looked better than the cracked walls and the stained floor. The air below was heavy, but it at least it didn't stink.

Adriana noticed that there were a few guards in the distance, behind a carriage of a train, she noticed that there was a wall built on the train track. They lived beyond that wall, probably. Adriana saw that they paid no mind to them.

As the guard started to take off her armor, Adriana caught the sound of distant voices and laughter. They felt diminished, and to ease the heaviness of what's about to happen, Adriana started half-guessing whether they were being quiet on purpose or the structure prevented any stray noise.

  
With nothing else to focus on, Adriana noticed how rushed the guard was as she lay her stuff on the table. Even without her armor and weapons, she looked harsh.

 _It shouldn't matter,_ Adriana told herself, she had already made a deal.

"Have you done this before?" The guard asked.

"Yes," Adriana answered with returned steadiness.

"Good."

The guard approached her then, and without asking or even ordreing, she started stripping her of her clothes.

  
A need to shield herself struck Adriana, but she resisted it and let the guard do what she wanted. It'd be easier like that. She let her pull her shirt over head, and kiss her neck with hungry lips.

Her teeth grazed her skin, and her kisses were deep, wet. They lacked any sort of intimacy, which Adriana didn't even want, yet was shaken by the lack of. Even if fleetingly.

The guard had one hand on her bare breast, and the other was fumbling with the button of her pants.

"You didn't tell me your name."

Adriana stuttered as she answered.

"Hm, you better know how to eat pussy, Adriana, or else the deal is off." She told her, but made no attempt to pull away. "You do that well, and I'll get you off, too."

Her breaths were already quickened as she added. "You smell so good. You guys finally got the showers to work? I met a group from your camp a few weeks ago, they said your place is nearly fully re-built."

It was hard to focus on what she was saying when her hand roughly descended to her pussy that Adriana stood on her toes - a gasp muffled by a bitten lip sounding - in an effort to move away from the contact.

It got the guard to stop, but she didn't withdraw her hand. She continued her little talk as if Adriana was interested. "We tried doing the same here, but it was pretty clear we won't go far with the rebuild. We gonna move out soon, you know? The whole camp."

Her fingers were toying with her nipple until it hardened, then she did the same to the other.

Adriana tried to let herself fall into it, the illusion of desire, her own desire for the guard, for a fuck, but it was hard, so she clung to the guard's shoulders and let her work her up.

  
It took her a few moments, but eventually, Adriana's pussy pulsed with arousal, heat twisted in the pit of her stomach when the guard fondled her vulva.

"There you go," the guard said with an approving tone when wetness leaked from Adriana's pussy. She cupped her crotch, humming in satisfaction and rocking her hips weakly as one finger easily slid inside her. Adriana's pressed against the wall with the strength of the guard, and yet her knees felt like about to give out any second.

Adriana clenched around the guard's finger, she's wet and hot, but she felt no sheer pleasure. At least not at first. After a few slow rubs, Adriana choked on a whimper as she tried to keep quiet.

"Good girl, Adriana, very nice," the guard suddenly moved away, her breathing heavy and hands hastily unbuckling her belt. "On your knees."

Adriana obeyed with trembling legs, with fleeting thought that there was no room for hesitation because she had to do this.

The floor was harsh and cold, but not as much as the hand on the back of her head, faintly nudging her closer.

Adriana looked up and locked eyes with the guard. She saw nothing malice in them, just the wait and lust.

Adriana gave none from her end as her throat bobbed in nervousness.

  
The guard was unabashed in voicing out her pleasure. She leaned on the table's edge to let Adriana eat her pussy properly. She's so wet, and Adriana found her taste sharp and salty and, just like the others she had knelt in front of in order to survive, something she didn't want to remember.

The guard moved her head in any angle she liked, and she gave orders. "Open." "Lick." "Suck."

Adriana emptied her head from all thoughts and did as told.

The guard did not seem desperate to come fast. In fact she seemed content to keep using Adriana's mouth as much as she could - tongue out and flat for her to rub her pussy in any pace she liked, lips encircling her swollen clit, and it didn't stop at that. The guard was simply not in a rush to finish.

"Haven't had someone eat me out like this in a long time, Adriana." She spoke absently, her words interrupted only by her puffed breathing. "It must be moving on or something. Did you know we opened school for the kids last month? Nothing too fancy, but it's a start."

Her hips jerked, her fingers on Adriana's jaw were getting sticky. "Guess we did survive the zombies after all, huh?"

Tears welled up in Adriana's eyes with each word spilled. It felt sudden, unreal, especially when being on her knees doing this didn't draw tears.

She wanted to say _No_ , to scream that they didn't, but noise and loud voices filled the silence and she couldn't even keep thinking about that.

"Who the fuck allowed you to play with our toy, Jane?"

Adriana pulled back with a gasp as a woman spoke with booming voice. She looked huge from where Adriana was sitting, and her grin was too happy for her to feel safe.

Adriana stared in shock as more people enters her sight - smiles on their faces, curiosity in their eyes. Adriana already had a hand on her face to cover the guard's wetness, and an arm covering her chest.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

The guard, Jane, tightened her grip on Adriana's hair and pushed her toward her pussy again.

Adriana had to steady herself by using Jane's thighs. She wasn't able to move her mouth because she felt exposed, but Jane didn't relent, didn't let her gather herself or clear out the confusion quickly fogging her mind. _What did that woman mean?_

"Lick," she ordered with a tight voice.

"Wow, she listens well, where did you find her?" One woman asked while another commented on Adriana.

"Would you look at that, we have a kitty to play with!"

Without her notice, Adriana dug her fingers in Jane's thighs, feeling like any control she had when making the deal was being challenged by the group at the entrance.

Shudders ran through her whole body, heartbeats soared with fear.

"Ignore them," Jane told her, her grip on Adriana's head remained strong. The angle Adriana had to crane her neck into hurt, but she endured until the guard came, and she came with huffed breaths as her people jeered and laughed.

It felt endless for a moment before she moved away, sudden and almost quiet as she pulled her clothes up.

Adriana quickly wiped her face with shaky hands.

"Oh my God, Jane, you should have seen your face. Was she really that good?"

They were all women, Adriana noticed, and they spoke almost at the same time.

"Can't wait to try her!" One of them said.

"Yeah, God, it's been so long since someone crossed our area."

"What?" The words escaped Adriana's mouth. "I- No!"

Someone booed. "C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you, we don't do that shit here." She said with a wry smile.

"I paid my debt." Adriana heard the tremble in her voice, but she continued, looking at Jane. "Tell them. It's your turn to do your part of the deal."

Jane was picking up her things, not once looking at her direction.

"Well, the deal was that you pay with sex. There was nothing about who are you gonna fuck or how many times."

Nothing formed in her mind then, not a word and not a yell or a curse. Not even the fact that the rumors were true crossed Adriana's mind.

"What? Aren't you gonna tell her guards aren't allowed to fuck during their shifts and you just tricked her to get something even though she's about to get a lot of things? I wonder what the boss would do after knowing you left your post." The first woman, she looked like their leader, spoke with a knowing smile. With confidence.

"Why don't we consider this you fulfilling your debt to me, Kaleen? Or have you forgotten the painkillers I gave you?" Jane replied as she left.

"We're getting bold, are we, Jane?"

She laughed loud saying that, all of them did. Except Adriana.

Adriana watched Jane giving them the finger without bothering to add more. She simply left, and left Adriana speechless and vulnerable.

 

"I-I already paid."

Her shakiness and fear were sheer in her voice now, in her widened eyes. Shivers seized her body until the pain in her knees was doubled.

"You know, you're lucky it's our turn tonight. If you happened to come any other night, you might have gotten Salem's gang, or Lurin's. Uh, those fuckers are weird in bed." She said that like it was some casual information she could share with any stranger, delight in her cheery voice.

Another woman added. They were seven. "Or like, free for all. It's one of the popular nights, I barely get any spot."

"Wha--" Adriana looked at them in confusion.

"We try to keep things organized so we don't overwork our..." She explained with the same delightful voice, her smile widening as she walked toward her. "...goods."

Adriana stepped back when all of them entered, incapable of uttering any objection. Her trek quickly came to an end at the cracked wall.

"Who's first? My shift starts in an hour, so it should be me." One of them said.

Another woman argued with her about that.

Adriana shook her head when words failed to obey her. Her heart pounded painfully as disbelief and hurt sank in her stomach.

Kaleen reached her first, and she's huge even when Adriana was standing. Something about her stood out to Adriana and made her fear grow bigger. It was how she looked invincible against all the dirt and ugliness surrounding them.

She wore her clothes neatly, and tied her black hair into a low bun. She smelled of sweat but didn't reek with stench like most survivors did. She radiated with strength, a monster-like strength that provoked one thing in Adriana and one thing only. Surrender.

Kaleen firmly removed her arms from her chest.

Adriana screamed then. "Stay away from me! I paid my debt! Please!"

Kaleen held her wrists firmly, the way she towered over her made Adriana lose the will to fight back fast.

"Honey, don't bother." Another woman spoke for the first time, and she sounded almost like Jane. Indifferent. "This is happening, and you can't stop it." She locked eyes with Adriana. "Besides, if you made it this far, you probably already got fucked."

The one with the cheery voice agreed. "Yeah, Em is right. We've all been there, kitty, all of us got fucked one way or another."

She finished with a wicked smile.

Kaleen took that moment to palm her breast.

Adriana winced and tried to push her away, but her struggles only angered Kaleen enough to grab her, spin her around, and bend her over the table.

  
Air escaped her lungs, and it felt like there wasn't any to breathe in for a second or two as Kaleen leaned over her. The table's edge hurt, Adriana's vision got blurry with tears.

"Please!"

Kaleen twisted one of her hands behind her back, and pinned her harder.

"The quicker we get what we want, the quicker you get to go inside, have some rest, a nice meal, and maybe some sleep." She told her with a cold, unfaltering voice. Her breaths brushed Adriana's skin. "You might even like what we give you and join us," she added, and affirmed her words with a thrust from her hips. "You see, we're sort of one big happy family here."

"That's a stretch." Someone said quietly, and another barely held back her laugh.

"Kaleen, at least give us something and show us her pussy while you have your little chitchat?"

Amidst all that, someone came into her line of sight. Em. She had started to caress her hair, her cheek and neck, and hadn't stopped even as Kaleen started removing her pants with one hand.

Adriana stared at Em's dark eyes. She tried to find something in them, kindness or something akin to that that she might provoke, but then Em stared back and there was nothing in those empty eyes that Adriana could touch.

 

Adriana pursed her lips together, holding back her tears and sobs, a moment should be coming and she'd be taking it.

Kaleen took a step back after lowering her pants, Adriana's body reacted before she could decide on a good attacking strategy.

She stepped hard on Kaleen's foot, then punched her in the face.

But they were seven against one, it was a lost battle, and Adriana fully knew that.

In no time, she was thrown on her back on the mattress.

Adriana gasped, kicked and tried to maintain any sort of control over her limbs, but she was already being stripped of everything, and her hands were confined over her head.

That made the thought of escaping resolve into defeat.

Hands touched her breasts, her thighs and pussy as Kaleen grunted and cursed. Adriana barely scratched her.

"Spread her legs, raise them up." She ordered, undoing her belt.

  
Adriana choked on her sob upon thoroughly and plainly feeling the inevitability of this.

Absently, she found it in her to resist again, but the way her limbs were being adjusted was crude, as gross as their grins and laughter, and that weakened her.

She couldn't escape this, she couldn't cut off their hands before they touched her body.

She could keep writhing in refusal, in disgust, but that thought faded so slowly when Kaleen positioned her herself between her legs.

She said nothing as she spat on Adriana's pussy, and started rubbing her own for a moment.

Adriana squeezed her eyes shut when an attempt to curse or scream turned into whimpering.

Kaleen didn't take long before aligning their pussies in the angle she wanted and starting to rock her hips.

Adriana's eyes were tearful, her fingers and toes clenched as mellow flesh rubbed against her own.

She gasped when Kaleen held her chin, forcing her to face her to fix her with a gaze that Adriana wanted to escape.

Kaleen moved in circular motion at first, her jaw clenched as she tightened her grip on Adriana's chin, as she pinned Adriana down with her weight until soreness started to seep into Adriana's joints.

Then when she got what she wanted - a sob escaping Adriana's lips, wetness leaking from her pussy - her pace turned rough and unforgiving.

Adriana looked away when Kaleen let go and leaned forward, but everywhere she looked there was one of them. She tried to control her traitor body, but someone started pinching her nipples and it's a flood-like sensation that broke through her resistance.

She closed her eyes, her hips jerking. Someone let out a cheer.

"You're a fucking bitch, aren't you?" Kaleen spoke with quickened breaths, then bit her neck and sucked.

"How that feels, Kitty?" Someone asked with a coarse tone as Kaleen breathed against her heavily. "Being laid out like this for us to enjoy?"

The words seemed to prompt Kaleen into a rougher pace. She was almost fully lying on Adriana now, thrusting and grunting with no regard to how painful the position Adriana was in.

 

They stopped laughing after a while, they groaned and gasped and panted now. The one with cheery voice joked and teased her gangmates whenever they lost themselves in Adriana, but they didn't make a loud noise. In fact, at some point it felt so quiet that Adriana thought it was only her and them left in the whole world.

They took her one by one, and they kept her burning, sensitive and wet, needy when she didn't desire anything in the first place. They kept her like that and gave her nothing.

Her hands were always bound above her head by the grip of someone. They took turns and it wasn't long before Adriana stopped differentiating between their faces, their features and even the colors of their hair.

  
Adriana tried to keep her mind guarded from this, however. She didn't want to lose it, not to this, and perhaps she succeeded at that because she noticed something. When Kaleen wasn't fucking her, she was watching her.

Watching her being fucked by someone who tangled her legs with Adriana to get a good friction, and watching her break piece by piece. There wasn't a difference.

She was topless now, relaxed, a lopsided smile stuck to her filthy mouth.

Adriana's focus was interrupted when her clit got teased, her toes curled up despite herself, and her walls clenched, demanding some fulfillment.

"You need anything, Kitty?" Kaleen asked when Adriana tensed and tried to keep her hips from moving.

Some of them laughed at that, agreed and promised to give her something if remained a good girl.

 

They kept mashing her breasts until the skin turned red and any brush against her nipples flared her up, made her twist and gasp. Their fingers were rough when they plunged into her pussy, they were relentless in keeping her wet.

But one of them took another route. She lodged two fingers into Adriana and rubbed her walls gently, slowly, until she panted and trembled, her groans barely muffled.

They mocked her then while the woman on top of her, invading her, proceeded to pleasure herself with Adriana's thigh. Her mouth was awful; it painted Adriana with bruises and marks more than any of them.

 

Vaguely, and prompted only by someone mentioning how shitty the bear they found last week, Adriana thought she wouldn't be going out in a supply run any time soon, she would ask to do chores and cleaning, there was always need for extra help inside the Campus.

That thought didn't bear solace, comfort.

 

She's numb when Em flipped her on her stomach, on her fours. They finally let her hands free, only for that.

Adriana knew it was Em not because she was the smallest comparing to the other six and she felt that when her figure pressed against her back, but because she touched her the same way she did earlier. There was no rush in her hands, no roughness and no gentleness.

It was almost causal, but then Adriana realized something else was pressing against her ass, and that startled her.

She reached a hand to push her away.

"No!"

Adriana's hand met tight muscles and the firmness of what seemed to be strapless dildo. Adriana felt no straps, only the smooth shaft before her hand got twisted and bound against her back.

Then she felt the toy nudging her pussy, but missing due to how slick it was, but a second attempt was a success and Em pushed into her pussy without considering her unwilling walls.

"Please no!" She weeped now.

Kaleen said something that Adriana couldn't hear as Em pushed into her slowly and relentlessly until she bottomed out, and stayed there, attached to her, trapping her.

Something must have been very funny because they kept laughing and joking while she kept trembling under Em, Adriana didn't have the focus to know what it was.

The toy wasn't too big, just big enough for the stretch to hurt.

She whimpered in pain, but Em didn't let that prompt her to withdraw. She made an experimental jerk, one that drew a loud shriek from Adriana.

"Come on, turn it on, let's see how tight she is."

Adriana didn't understand what they meant, she was busy focusing on her breathing, on adjusting to the girth of Em's toy before she moved again, but then she felt it. The vibration.

She winced and writhed, sobs falling from her mouth.

Her hands ached from the weight she was holding off the mattress, and her tears burned her eyes, but none of that provoke any kindness within these women. If there was any.

Em growled all of a sudden, her hips jerking. Adriana fleetingly noticed her quickened breaths against her neck. Her pounding heart could be felt, too. Its beats traveled all the way to Adriana's own, but what made her choke on her sobs was the familiar sensation pooling in her pussy again, effortlessly and heavily as if it wasn't a betrayal.

"You feel that, bitch? The harder you squeeze that toy, the better the rubbing gets. One of the latest models they put out before hell broke fucking loose."

"Hope she isn't loose by the time my turn comes."

Em pushed her head down, and let go of her hand, but only so she could adjust her posture to thrust harder, to make the rest of the toy hit her clit over and over again.

It hurt everywhere then, but where it mattered the most, and without her control, it felt good.

The vibration was subtle, distant that Adriana quickly figured out not the whole toy was vibrating. Regardless, it's still there and it was constant that Adriana knew she wouldn't be able to miss it this time. The pleasure she didn't want.

Adriana let go of her body to them. Em lost herself into it.

 

When she's done, Kaleen asked Em.

"Good?

  
Em scratches her sides, still breathing heavily. "Yeah. Fuck yeah." She's rocking her hips weakly now, caressing Adriana's hip. "She did well."

Adriana heard someone scoff, she wasn't sure who with her head spinning and body aching.

"She'll kill you when she gets the chance!" A pause. "Isn't that right, Kitty?"

Em replied with something that Adriana couldn't register. She pulled out, but aligned the vibrating toy against Adriana's clit.

Adriana screamed at that.

It was sudden that it pained her, but quickly, a stream of pleasure shot through her and she was groaning openly as she rubbed herself against the length of the toy.

 

That seemed to call for their celebration.

 

 

The thought of killing them registered in her mind when Kaleen took her again. Her mind was foggy, but it felt as though the suggestion was like a bright flicker amidst that.

_Killing them, all eight of them._

Adriana hadn't killed a human before, she was never able to even think of it. She had beat those who tried to kill her or do exactly what these women did to her, she had fought them and won. She had outrun them like she outran the Dead, but now it felt like something outran her and she's left to face the monster with a new weapon she had no idea how to use. It felt unfamiliar, but as Kaleen kissed everywhere she could reach in her neck and chest with disgusting fervor, Adriana didn't feel afraid to consider how many ways she could use that weapon to gut her.

Adriana thought thoroughly about that while Kaleen used her to come again.

 

 

Morning came with Jane. Or Jane came with the morning. They both felt the same, and yet importantly different that Adriana lingered in thought about it.

"You shouldn't have fought them, they would have treated you better if you hadn't." Jane told her without looking at her direction, laying something on the floor that made loud clanking sound.

 _Morning meant the end of the deal, her release,_ Adriana remembered, but the weight in her heart didn't resolve, didn't budge an inch.

She didn't get up.

Jane moved around, but Adriana couldn't focus on what she was doing. She's still bare, still tainted with come and sweat and spit, her own and theirs, and maybe that should feel embarrassing.

Had someone else seen her like this? Adriana recalled hearing voices, footsteps, but hadn't the women left just moments ago? Was it them or had she lost track of the time?

The splash of water broke the stream of Adriana's thoughts, and before she could figure out what was happening, Jane was hovering over her with a wet rag. She started rubbing Adriana's shoulder.

  
Adriana didn't flinch from the touch, her mind didn't panic in search for a reaction.

She was feeling the pressure of Jane's touch, but not what it meant.

"Is this your sorry?" Adriana asked without looking at her. The question felt like a flowing though flying away from rather than something she said.

Jane didn't answer right away, she wiped Adriana's skin with diligence.

"Does it matter?"

Adriana didn't know, but she didn't care a second later.

 

The water was warm, and Jane's touch wasn't anything like yesterday as much as it wasn't anything that made Adriana stop thinking of ways to kill all eight of them. Her first.


End file.
